Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection
|catalogue number = VC1412 |rating = |running time = 42 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Story & Song Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 4th March 1996. Description 5 BRAND NEW STORIES 5 SING ALONG SONGS Episodes # Gallant Old Engine - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder with a train jammed full of passengers. Duncan realises just how wrong he was. # Henry and the Elephant - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy, but Percy cheers them up with the big news that the circus has come to town. When the circus train leaves, Henry is asked to clear a tunnel that is blocked by something very big... and alive! # Thomas and the Special Letter - All the engines are very excited indeed as they are going on a trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to the Fat Controller. Thomas nearly misses the trip because he is over excited. # Bulls Eyes - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cow-catchers and being afraid of bulls. Champion the Bull doesn't run away when Daisy hoots at him and won't even look her in the eye. # Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out by loading up Thomas and Percy's mail trains with mail sacks of letters and parcels. When Tom's red post van is replaced with a bicycle, he doesn't have any time to help them out, but Percy accidentally does Tom a favour by breaking his bicycle. Songs # Thomas' Anthem # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover # The Island Song # Let's Have a Race # Toby Credits Goofs * On the video cassette, VCI tracking control screen, VCI warning screen and VCI logo to The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 at the beginning. Opening (Original 1996 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro with Story & Song Collection title card * Start of Thomas' Anthem Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Mind That Bike (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty & Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie & Jim" and "Brum". Gallery StoryandSongCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine StoryandSongCollectionvideocassette.jpg|UK tape UK_Story_and_Song_Collection_Tape_2.jpg|Alternate UK Tape UK_Story_and_Song_Collection_Tape_3.jpg|2nd Alternate UK Tape UK_Story_and_Song_Collection_Inner_Sleeve.jpg|UK inner sleeve StoryandSongCollectiontitlecard.jpg|Title card ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard.jpg GallantOldEngineUKtitlecard.jpg Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCoverUKtitlecard.jpg HenryandtheElephantUKtitlecard.jpg TheIslandSongUKtitlecard.jpg ThomasandtheSpecialLetteroriginalUKtitlecard.jpg Let'sHaveaRaceUKtitlecard.jpg BullsEyesUKtitlecard.jpg Toby(song)UKtitlecard.jpg MindthatBikeUKtitlecard.jpg VHS-Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Song-And-_57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea Category:Shepperton Studios Category:Thames Television Category:Central Independent Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Segments Category:VHS Videos with VCI warning screens and logo to trailers and promos